Over the edge
by Kickin' Kori Anders
Summary: It has been two years since Tokyo, and the The Titans Have gone their own ways. But the couples are still together. These are the stories of each Titan girl and what happened when they got pushed over the edge. It's rated M for a reason; don't read if you don't like horror. This is dedicated to: Chicken Nu NU
1. He's the one That Tripped

**Kay, I'm only going to put a chapter of this every once in a while, just for fun!**

**What happened to Cyborg and Bumble Bee **

**Bee's POV**

I chopped up the chives and poured them into the simmering pot; I was making his favorite tonight: Beef Stew. He earned it today; we had both had our hands full with the scumbags and villains of Steel City. It had been a year since he moved her to be with me, very sweet of him to give up Jump City for me. LIKe a Romeo and Juliet moment; but it was even sweeter when I finally got into his pants.

Very sweet.

Anyways, it's been a long day, so soon as Sparky comes home from his little greet and meet with some of the other boys, I want to eat and hit the sack for once. I rolled my shoulders and neck, then began to cut the raw steaks. I may not be much of a cook, but cooking for Sparky every once and while makes our little apartment seem just a little more…. Homey.

I was still cutting the steaks when Cy burst into the room in a jealous rage, throwing everything every where.

"You've been screwing Herald!" How did he know about that? I had been sleeping with Herald for only a month by now. I was only sleeping with him because Sparky had been…. Disappearing out looking for criminals more often, like Dick used to do before he and Starfire moved to Tameran. Herlad took me on dates more often, he wouldn't spend more time working on the T-than me. He was crazy, his face red as his robotic eye.

"You've been screwing Herald!" He screamed again as he stalked closer to me, and I just happened to but my knife out and away from me. He kept coming, closer and closer until he 'tripped' and he fell on my knife. I pulled it out of him and he tumbled to the ground, clutching at his circuits, and the oil that was spilling out.

Then something came to me; if Sparky was dead, he couldn't tell anyone else about my affair…. I wouldn't be shut out by my friends, I wouldn't have to hide…. But If I saved him now, he would live on tell everyone about the affair, and I could even be kicked from the Titans.

The decision was easy.

I straddled him and brought my knife into the air, watching his eyes grow wide with fear. Then I brought it down, into his shoulder, then his head, then his hands, over and over and over again. I must have stabbed him 10 times, before I was sure he was really dead. I got off of Sparky, disgusted and somewhat pleased with myself; he really deserved it.

I was now covered in blood and oil, and the stew was bubbling and ready. Sparky's dead body was in my kitchen, so what should I do now? I turned around, poured me a bowl of soup, sat down at the dinner tale, and began to think up of cover story for Cyborg's death.

**Well did you like? There will be more chappies, and a finally, when I get around to it. Hoped you like.**


	2. Cheating Brings Bad Luck you Know,

**Kay, I'm only going to put a chapter of this every once in a while, just for fun!**

**What happened to Kid Flash And Jinx**

**Jinx's POV**

He was so dead.

I had been sitting here for hours, waiting for him to come home. It was 5:00am by now and the sunwas already beginning to set over Paris. This is the city of love damn it, things were supposed to go right between me and KF. But he's beginning to change, he isn't my flash anymore. Not the one that I fell in love with.

It hurts. He goes out at night trying to 'search for himself' since the Flash died, and along the way he's found Ruth, Gladys, and Rosemary. We argued so much over it, and… we are not living the 'dream'. He still runs around and visits his friends around the world, he still fights crime; I gave that kind of stuff up a year ago, and now I paint.

Surprising right?

It kind of sprung on me since we moved here, and I've learned to love. Besides, it keeps me busy while I wait for Wally to get home. This morning is going to be different though, today is the day that Wally and I will make it or break it. I mean break it as break his bones; I can't seem to get rid of the villain in me, after three years even.

This morning as I wait for him, I decided to paint something not so sensitive, but still beautiful. I paint the death of Kid Flash, and where I'll hide his body. A teasing clue for the coppers. I heard a click and glanced up at the door.

"Wally."

He stood in the doorframe shirtless, his hair ruffled, and he stank like beer and cheap perfume.

"Lucky"

I glared at him.

"Who was it tonight?"

"This girl named Irving," He came out with just like that. He didn't even try to hide it anymore. That hurt too, but not as much as I'd hurt him. I let out a laugh, and put my hand out in front of me, using my powers to knock off his feet. If he was sober, he could have dodged out of the way, but that's the way the cookie crumbles.

"I am SO tired of this Wally!" I yelled as the pictures on the walls crashed to the ground and carpet ripping out of the floor. Wally stumbled backwards and fell on his ass, making me laugh harder. I was going to show him just how powerful I really was. My eyes glowed as Wally tried to crawl away. But then I let it go—I let it all go. The small house shook violently, and then there was several explosions as the gas pipes broke. Water and chunks of walls and furniture flew everywhere in a pink haze.

They pelted Kid Flash, drowning him in his own house; and it was fun. He wouldn't be using anyone as his bitch anymore. The housed collapsed around me, but a quick swipe from my powers pushed it all away. The rubble of the house surrounded me, leaving only a little patch for me to stand on. Water, fire, and dust sprayed everywhere; I smiled.

The police would be here soon, (not the band) but I could take care of them easily. But if would be fun to tease them, to run off leaving them in the dust, or this case, the remains of Wally's house. Not to mention the remains of Wally himself.

It was going to be a long trip, but at least all of the H.I.V.E. I did would pay off now. I rolled my neck and grinned as I hopped around house chunks and away from the scene.

Suckers.

**Sorry If I sucked at writing a Jinx POV, but I've never read any major Fiction in her POV, but it was still interesting for me.**

**Thxs! KKA**


	3. The Man I Loved

** Hi! Here we go!**

**Star's POV**

…

Richard and I have been living together for a year in Blϋdhaven. He was Nightwing now, and together we did the cleaning up crime in Blϋdhaven. It was very corrupt, even the Police officers couldn't be trusted. Nightwing was fixed on taking down Blockbuster, who was the equivalent of a King in this town.

We also had help for Oracle, who used to be Batgirl and Richard's old girlfriend. But when she was shot by the Joker in the waist, she was paralyzed from the waist down. So she learned everything there was to learn about computers, almost more than Cyborg, She was as Richard liked to call her—'Our eye I the sky.'

She was also my Close Friend.

I had taken a daytime job in Blϋdhaven as a teacher, so I usually didn't come home until 5:00. Richard was usually at home, working on cases or he would go out but us groceries. It was a Friday, and I had just been released from work, and I was walking home. Richard and I share a small apartment, so when I climbed up the steps I made sure to smile and wave to Nancy, our Lord of our Land.

She smiles and waves back and tells me.

"Dick and Barbra (**A/N: **Oracle) up in your apartment." I nodded my thanks and walked my way slowly up the steps, readjusted my messenger bag full of school folders and papers that need to be graded. Our apartment is on the top floor; it makes it easier to go crime fighting with being noticed.

I stood in front of the door and fingered through my keys until I found the right one. Our wooden door opened smoothly and silently. I quiet set my things down, and take off my shoes. I didn't want to disturb Richard and Barbra if they made a breakthrough on a case. So I tip toed to our room to change into something more comfortable.

But then, I heard it. There was a quiet moaning coming from my room. My door was cracked, so I peeked through. And there they were. Richard Grayson, my Best Friend and Lover, was currently naked and in bed with my close Friend, Barbra Gordon.

I jerked my head away from the crack, and I felt hot, angry tears slipping from my eyes. H-h was cheating on me with an aged flame. I swallowed my sobs, as I felt something else take over me. It was something primal, something I had only experienced on a Gordainain Slave ship. The urge to kill everyone one in that room.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the feeling. I ran into the living room, and tumbled to the carpeted floor. I felt like I was going to vomit from all of the pain and tears in my chest. I loved Richard, Why didn't he do the same? I had given up everything for him—and he just he just-

Everything went black.

I do not know how long I was out. But when I woke up, I was covered in blood. The Living room walls and tan carpet was covered in blood. I stood, shaking as I slowly walked to my bedroom; I hoped that I would find Barbra and Richard fast asleep in my bed, untouched. But when I peeked into the bloody room, this time I did vomit from the sight.

I really had… Had…

I took in a deep breath, and let out the longest scream I ever screamed.

I had really killed one of my friends, and Richard. The man I loved.

…

**It was hard writing that. So will you review for me?**

**Huh?**

**Huh?**

**KKA**


	4. Two Wilsons With One Stone

**Chicken Nu Nu has got the West Nile (Just like I had, except my awesome immune system kicked it's ass out of my body) but she is not faring to well. So I decided to add another chappie to the story I dedicated to her!**

** Kole's point of view**

…**..**

Okay, this was not my fault, not my fault, not my fault! I stared down in horror at Jericho, my future husband. He stared back at me glassy eyed, his body caked in blood. Slade lay not far away, in the same condition. I did not mean to! I just—

I backed away from the body and slid down the wall, and soon as I connected to the floor, I dug the heels of my palms into my eyes. I tried to stop the tears, but they slipped through anyway.

What had happened? I went through all of the events, all of the punches and kicks that had happened an hour or two in this old warehouse.

He had always hunted down Titans, he had even killed a few, and recently he had been trying to get Jer-Jer back. Slade, Jericho's father, had finally come to take him back tonight, and away from the titans, and that meant away from me too. We fought, and we fought hard. Slade was an amazing fighter, better than robin—maybe even better than Batman.

I realized now how hard it was for the honorary titans to fight him. It was almost like he knew what we were thinking, and even when those rare moments would happen and we caught him off guard, he just somehow managed to deflect the attack. I imagined this was how robin felt when he fought Slade, hopeless but determined.

The whole time he mocked us, Slade kept saying how Jericho had left for a good reason, but now he could come back to his family. How he didn't need me, and how weak I was. I made us both angrier, and so we fought harder. I could have sworn that he was smiling behind his mask.

Midway in the fight Jericho disappeared and I assumed that he had run off to call in some help.

So I attacked attacked. I attacked Slade with all of my might. I turned my fists to crystal, and punched and kicked at him. He just tired to block it, but each time he missed. It was like he had just lost ten years of training. I didn't question it; I was too wrapped up in a supposedly impossible fight that I was winning.

Somewhere in the fight, Slade's mask got knocked off, revealing the aged man he was. He had an eye patch? I could see where Jericho got his curly hair from.

Slade started screaming for me stop, but I didn't. I knocked him to the ground and sat on his stomaching punching at his mask and throat so hard my crystal fists kept breaking, so I had to turn them back to flesh and back to crystal again.

There was blood everywhere, and it scared me. But the thought at all of the people he had killed, all of the people he had threatened to killed, and I remembered what I had learned underground long ago—that there was a food chain, a circle of life.

And I was currently at the top, and that made Slade my prey.

So I kept punching. Soon, Slade stopped screaming, and his chest stopped moving. A empty look entered his eyes, and his white curly hair was pink with blood. His jaw was dislocated, his crushed nose leaked blood, and his other eye was gouged out.

I knew at that moment, I knew he was dead. I felt horrible, but proud. I had just killed Slade, the man who had haunted Robin, the leader of the honorary titans, the man who had corrected Terra into crime and brought her and his own death. The man who had defied death, who had made a deal with a devil, and then helped, beat him. I turned around and I tripped over something. I managed to catch myself, and looked down. Jericho.

He had the exact same wounds as his father, in the exact same places. And he had the same empty look in his eye. His once golden hair was now an ugly brown. I felt tears well in my eyes. He was…. he was—dead.

"Jer-jer?" and now here I was, sitting against the wall, crying my eyes out, making my makeup run down my eyes. I was wrong. He hadn't run to get help, he possessed his father, he had tried to do the most he could, and took him over….. He was the one who was screaming for me to stop, not Slade. I had—I had just—just killed Him, and his father.

I wished Genarrak was here, I wish he hadn't died a couple of years ago too. He would hug me and grunt to me that everything would be okay. He was good person, he was a true hero. I was a murderer-I was not a hero.

How could I have not known?! I should have seen that that was him in there! What would the Titans say? What would I do? Where would I go? Who would believe me that this was an accident, when there were two bodies right in front of me? When I was covered in their blood?

What could I do when I had just killed two Wilsons with one stone?

…..

I know, this was short, but there wasn't really much to put.

Review

And I will do

A little dance

That will make you prance!

KKA


	5. Overreact much?

**Here you go world!**

…

Speedy was a hero. He was on and lived with a team of Teen Titans, and he was best friends with the leader of the Titans, Robin. and Cheshire was a traveling mercenary and was often partnered or friends of high profile villains like Lex Luthor or Slade.

This combo of cluttered schedules always made it hard for the two to date, much less in secret. They had had their differences, which was bound to happen when you're dating someone of the opposite side of the from where you are. They dated in secret because if their relationship was found, Speedy would be thrust from the hero community and Cheshire would lose many connections. They would also both be huge targets from the there on out.

But all of this really didn't mean much to the couple—they cared enough for each other to not care for the dangers. They were together for about four years. Two years into their relationship Speedy became Arsenal and he moved with Cheshire to Austin. They bought separate apartments (so they couldn't be connected to each other) but often spent the nights together at each other's one.

Arsenal fought crime there, and Cheshire got to take up some contracts that she didn't have the opportunity to do before. Life was good, and if you asked Arsenal, they were in love. But then something happened, something that changed everything.

One clear summer night, donna Troy, ex-Wondergirl, Titans, and an old crush of Arsenal's, dropped by with some horrible news; dick Grayson, A.K.A Nightwing, had been murdered by his own loving wife, Starfire. It was an accident, he was sure, but that didn't stop the pain of losing his best friend from coming upon him.

Unluckily, Cheshire was in Japan and would be for the next couple of days, so Donna decided to stay and comfort Arsenal They ended up having a few (lots) of drinks as they mourned, cried, and recalled stories from the Titans days. The alcohol didn't affect Donna as much thanks to her Amazon metabolism, but Arsenal soon was drunk.

They lay on the rooftop of his apartment—side by side, laying and watching the stars. Arsenal lazily rolled his head over so he was looking at Donna, and she returned the action. He looked into her crystal blue eyes that sparkled with silver specks. Her flowing raven hair danced in the moon light, and the old feelings from the titan days reappeared. He forgot about the honest, good man he had become forgot his morals and forgot Cheshire.

"Donna" he breathed.

He leaned in and pressed his lips onto hers, creating a gentle kiss, But while arsenal moved his lip's against Donna's, she didn't move her lips at all. She froze like a zebra when it sensed a lion was close, and like a zebra, Donna bolted. She pushed Arsenal away from her and quickly sat up.

:I-I have to go. Have a good night." And she flew up into the night sky and away from Arsenal, away from so many possibilities. Arsneal mentally slapped himself and hobbled back inside to his apartment, where he passed out his bed. But before he did, he made sure to carve Donna's name into the bedpost.

…..

When he woke in the morning and recalled what had happened the previous night, a huge wave of regret and guilt washed over him. It made his heart sink, his head drop, and the realization that he jst had betrayed Cheshire in so many ways that she was guaranteed to break up with him. He didn't want to lose her.

And the fact that Nightwing was dead, and the horrible sensation of betrayal rushing through him made he come to a final decision He was going to clean up the house all nice, make her dinner, and tell Cheshire what had happened over dinner. It was the best he could do, and he wanted to do it sooner rather than later because as Nightwing had proved with his death, anyone can die any day now.

Since she wouldn't be home for another couple of days, he went ahead and took care of all the chores, called up every titan and talked to them and gave them comfort, though he couldn't reach Raven and Changling because they were at the moment, in another dimension. He waited and cleaned and finally the day arrived when Cheshire would come home. He met her at the airport and drove her home, laughing, joking, and flirting with her the whole time like he usually did.

She was delighted when she came home to the clean house and already cooked dinner. They sat down and ate together as they talked about what happened in their short time apart, but Arsenal lost his nerve and didn't tell her about what had happened with Donna. Well, not until Cheshire purred.

"Let me make us my special smoothies, my treat for you being gentlemen enough to clean up the house for me,"

"Kay, thanks." Arsenal's guilt doubled. Cheshire rarely made her smoothies, which tasted like a combination of ice cream, pie, whipped cream, and chocolate. She only made them when she was really happy with Arsenal. She quickly whipped out the smoothies and poured them into two spate glasses. Cheshire sprinkled what looked like sugar on top of Arsenal's.

She glided over and handed one to Arsenal.

"Here you go Roy," She grinned at Arsenal.

"Thanks Jade, you're the best." Cheshire raised an eyebrow at Arsenal, he usually didn't compliment he right off the back like that. Arsenal took a huge gulp out of his smoothie as Cheshire sat down on the couch next to him. "Um…. Jade, there is…. Something, I need to tell you. And I n-need you to hear me out all the way before you decide anything—"

"You want to tell me you kissed that Donna woman?" Arsenal's eyes almost popped out of his head, they were so wide. Jade just casually took a sip out of her smoothie.

"How did—"

"You are a hero Arsenal. That means you tend to get yourself in trouble a lot. So when I'm not around to get you out of it, I have some of my…. Friends keep an eye on you in case you get in trouble. Then they can save you. One of them was watching you on that rooftop, Roy. " Jade put down her smoothie and glared at Arsenal while Arsenal scooted closer to Jade and took her hand in his.

"God-Jade—look, I'm sorry. I was drunk, and you must have heard the news about Nightwing, I was just—just not thinking straight."

"You carved he name into our bedpost." Arsenal winced.

'I know—look I'm sorry, and I just- just, please say you forgave me. I was stupid and-"

" I forgive you, but I'm not going to give you the antidote to the poison I put in your smoothie. It makes your esophagus, convulse so hard it will rip away from your system and out you mouth." Arsenal unconsciously pit a hand to his throat.

"WHAT?" suddenly, his chest and stomach began to hurt. Cheshire got up and moved across the room and leaned up against the wall next to a window.

"You have fifteen minutes to go try and call someone for help. Bye love," And then she climbed out of the window and into the city. Arsenal got up and tried to rush over to his cell phone, but the pain was too much for him by the time he reached it and he collapsed to the ground. He phone was just out of reach. It would be the last thing he would ever see again.

…..

They found him a week later, and the only reason was because of the smell. It coursed another huge wave of mourning to arise and an investigation to set foot by not only the police, but the Justice league, which were angry that their children were slowly, but surely dying off one by one in all chain of unfortunate events.

Later, as she sat in her new place, Cheshire wondered if she had overreacted.

…**.**

**On that bright note, Merry Christmas!**

**KKA**


	6. A Beast, But Not Neccessarily a Monster

**I original wasn't going to have the Raven/BB/ chapter be like this, but personally, after **Teen Titan lover **suggested for Terra to get killed too, two things happened:**

**1.****I partied because there is another Terra hater (sorry guys)**

**2.****I was hit with a plan. So thanks **Teen Titan lover, **this one's for you!(always wanted to say that!)**

**Ready?**

Raven walked down the dirt path and pushed the long grasping branches to the side. She had been searching this forest for the last hour, scanning for any sign of him. The Titans had started their search for Beast Boy when he disappeared a couple of hours and wouldn't answer his communicator. They weren't usually so paranoid, but today was a special day.

It was Terra's death anniversary.

Of course, since she was alive again, the remaining of the Titans didn't mourn as much on that fateful day. The Titans were dead to Terra now, so it really felt like they were mourning themselves. Beast Boy still mourned her though. Every anniversary he'd still lay flowers and pop rocks at her grave and then go and try to convince her that at one point she was one of the Titans.

He never succeeded, so when he came home, the Titans would try to give him some space. But today he just hadn't come home. There were reports of Terra missing too, so the remains of the Titans split up. They decided to search the whole city after trying futile attempts to track his communicator only to find it in a trash can.

So that was why Raven cautiously treaded through the now shadowed forest. Every once in a while she'd pause and try to sense Terra or Beast Boy. As this became a pattern, Raven felt a little more concerned than she was in the beginning. She was certain he was fine—he most likely went out on a walk to think and wallow in his pain, and then went and ate at his favorite diner.

And he just happened not to tell anyone and 'accidently' tossed his communicator in the trash.

She started to feel nauseous from the thought that because the combined stress of Roy, Kid Flash, Jericho, and Nightwings' death and Terra, he had… had… taken certain dangerous measures. The shocking, heinous, and increasing amount of murdered and slaughtering friends was rising for uncertain reasons. Raven was supposed to check the murdering super ladies to see if any magic was a part of the murder, but she had to wait for Dr, Midnight to finish his tests first.

Raven made herself stop and calm herself before her powers lashed out. She didn't realize she had been breathing so heavily. She stood in forest and let the soothing natural sounds calm her. She didn't want her powers to spiral out of control.

The wind combed her hair and whispered in her ear.

The leaves rustled and danced.

There was the faint sound of waves crashing in the distance.

An owl called as it chased its prey while crickets chirped their melody.

A harsh, blood curdling scream was released into the calm and was followed by the sound of something ripping.

Raven's eyes widened and then closed as she quickly scanned for anyone nearby. She was met with one familiar aura, one that was clouded with fury, confusion, and regret instead of whimsical humor, excitement, and over all joy. But then again, he had been in a dark mood lately. Raven darted through the forest, towards the spot she sensed her friend.

She went off road and through the grabbing trees until she came upon a small clearing. In the center of it was a large, dark green, hairy animal had it's back to Raven and was crouching over something Raven couldn't make out. But she recognized the beast.

"Beast Boy?" The beast did not respond. He just stood there, hunched over. Raven carefully took a step forwards with a hand outstretched. A putrid scent filled her nostrils that smelled like urine, vomit, and blood.

"Gar?" she repeated. Still, there was no response. Slowly she walked over to the beast, her eyes locked onto it. We she was a couple feet away, she managed to make out just what exactly what the beast was hunched over.

It was the lanky corpse of a girl about Beast Boy's age. Her stomach was ripped open, revealing her insides as leaked blood that the remains of her school girl uniform soak up. Her legs were positioned in unnatural ways. Her body was heavily sprinkled in gruesome and deep gouges that reveal bone. She was missing a sky blue eye, and her long blonde was laced with leaves, grass, and dirt.

Terra.

Raven swallowed the bile rising in her throat as she took another step forwards and called Beast Boy's name again. This time the beast did turn around and faced Raven. He too was covered in blood and grime, and he had a wild look in his eyes. He let out a warning growl. It didn't take much for Raven to connect the dots.

"What happened?" The beast shook his head and then let out a howl. Raven took a step forwards .and laid her hand pale hand on the beast's chest. "No, not the beast. I want to hear it from you, Gar." The beast stared at her for a moment before nodding. He inhaled and squeezed his eyes shut. Slowly the beast shrank down, and lost it's fur.

Soon, there was a tired and red handed beast boy in front of Raven. He let out a moan and collapsed. Raven caught him carefully sat them on the ground, a few feet away from Terra's corpse. Tears welled in Beast Boy's eyes as he caught his breath.

" I—She—" he croaked. " She remembered. She had remembered all along, Rae. She just didn't want to come back to the Titans—that she hoped we'd all die. She told me things… horrible things Rae. Then she threatened to use her powers again, and let go. She would have destroyed the city." Only then did Raven notice the rubble around them .

"It was too much, too fast." Beast Boy let out a chuckle and muttered something about how that sounded so wrong before he turned somber once again. "The beast… he escaped. I lost control. I—I 'm a monster." Raven felt a lump from in her throat and she hugged Beast Boy to her, which was a rare thing.

"No, Gar, you're not. You may be a beast, but not a monster." Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Raven and returned the hug. They just sat like that for a moment, trying to block out the problems and challenges the world kept sending their way. Raven let go finally and then looked at Terra's demolished corpse.

"This is a problem Beast Boy. We are going to have to tell—"

"No! Rae, I don't want to, I don't want them to know what I've done! I don't want be some our friends! I—I know I have to but I just can't!" Raven let out a long breath and closed her eyes.

"There is something going on here, something wrong. Why is a good portion of our friends murdering their lover? This is not a coincidence—it can't be." Raven examined beast Boy and Terra, the blood stains now on her cloak, and the recent flux in murders.

Perhaps it wasn't Gar's fault that he did anything to be caught red handed in the first place.

….

**I realized it's been about a year since I started on here! Yay!**

**KKA**


	7. Calling All

Raven hadn't slept in three days straight. The only thing that kept her awake was the tea that Beast Boy would bring her wordlessly, because an tired Raven is a grumpy Raven. Raven could get violent when grumpy. She was locked in her room, searching through her hundreds of dusty tomes and novels. Something was nagging her in the back of her mind, something important that she just couldn't place her finger on.

All these close murders were not just unlucky coincidences. Something bigger was causing it all, and Raven would have realized that sooner if it hadn't been for all the grief she was constantly coated in. She used her powers to levitate books and rotated around her in a circle, making it easier to read before she tossed them to the side. It was about 3:00 in the morning, when her room looked like it had been hit by a tornado, she finally found it.

The tome that she found the answers in was, funny enough, her family tree. She was the daughter of Trigon, but Trigon had less powerful siblings. He let them live in exchange for serving him. Each of them has special abilities, and henchmen of their own. She should have realized sooner her Aunt Kaelin was behind this.

She had the ability to take emotions, things like a gut feeling, suspicion, frustration, lust, anything you could name that was only tiny. Then she fed it. She whispered into their minds, making that feeling grow larger and larger until it consumed them. That would explain why her friends had acted so out of character—but why would Kaelin target the Titans?

Well, she could name a few reasons for that. She needed to confront Kaelin, but She couldn't face the aunt with just two people. She teleported to the main room, where Beast boy was busy playing video games alone. It was strange for him not to be playing with Cyborg—and Raven could tell from the way he played half-heartedly that he missed Cy.

"Beast boy, I need the TV to record something." Beast Boy glanced at her curiously before he turned off the game station. He joined raven's side as Raven began to record.

….

Mas y Menos and Aqualad's heads snapped towards their monitor, where Raven's face had appeared.

"_Calling all Titans: Recently, we have had a string of death among our friends, our family."_

…..….

"_We thought we had faced betrayal from our closest friends; but I may have discovered that was not the case. That in fact, they are all innocent." _ Herald's eyes widened as his interest was peaked.

….

"_We have a chance to bring back those we have lost, and at least bring the person responsible for all of our grief to justice-""Plus, you could help beat the crap out the person who did this! Duuudes we need you to—"_Raven glared at Beast Boy and put a band of black energy around his mouth.

Thunder turned to his brother.

" If They are going to ask us what I think may…." Lightning nodded and tossed a ball of electricity in his hands eagerly.

"Of course brother, it'll be fun!"

…

"_As I was saying, we need your help. If anyone would like to help us put the Titans back to together, meet us at Titans Tower in an hour." _ Red X leaned back in his chair, arms crossed, and smirked. Beast boy managed to pull off the band on his mouth.

…..

" _And just in case you didn't hear, I'm going to tell you everyone we lost or is in jail: Nightwing, Arsenal, Star, Cy, Jericho, Kole, Terra," his voice trembled, " KF, Jinx, Bee, and Oracle." _ Beast Boy looked down at the floor for a moment, reining himself in. Batman's eyes narrowed.

"_We hope you'll help us,"_ Raven said before the screen turned black.

…..

Starfire cradled her head in her hands. She sat alone in the cell, waiting, watching the others. She was in a cell meant to hold people like Superman—It would be extremely difficult for her to escape. She didn't want to anyhow.

She was a monster.

After her meltdown, she hadn't spoken, hadn't cried, just stared into nothing. She didn't know how to react, so she was trying to keep her cool. It was hard though. More of her friends had been brought in after her for murder. All of them now murderers.

She'd seen their faces, and all crumpled and broken, or shocked with realization or guilt as they passed by her cell. It hurts her on the deepest level, knowing that she wasn't the only one that committed such an act. She was a warrior—she was used to death, but her own family….

She shuddered and raised her head to stare at the ceiling, trying not to burst into tears.

…..

**Yes, I know that was short and kinda of a filler. But I have at the most, two chapters left and I needed this to set those up.**

**KKA**


End file.
